Os efeitos de uma bebedeira II
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Sarutobi Ayame, mais uma vez, planeja se aproximar de Sakata Gintoki a qualquer custo. Como ela conseguirá o que pretende? E será que conseguirá?
1. Saquê batizado

**Os efeitos de uma bebedeira II**

_**O golpe do "Boa Noite, Cinderelo"**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Sarutobi Ayame, mais uma vez, planeja se aproximar de Sakata Gintoki a qualquer custo. Como ela conseguirá o que pretende? E será que conseguirá?_

_**Parte 1**_

_**Saquê "batizado"**_

Mais uma vez, estava à espreita de seu alvo. Nenhum movimento fugia de seu campo visual. Praticamente nada, nos últimos dias, fugia de seus olhos atentos de kunoichi. E fazia o possível e o impossível para seguir seu alvo em qualquer que fosse o lugar. Fosse ao trabalho, ao bar, à banca pra comprar mais uma Jump, ao supermercado... E até mesmo ao banheiro.

Era esse seu trabalho. O trabalho de uma _stalker_ obcecada por um homem. Enquanto não se aproximasse de Sakata Gintoki sem ser enxotada por ele, Sarutobi Ayame, a ninja assassina Sa-chan, não iria desistir. Queria aquele albino para ela. De qualquer maneira.

Ela o desejava intensamente. A permanente natural prateada, os preguiçosos olhos castanho-avermelhados, os 65 quilos bem distribuídos em 1,77 de altura... Tinha que conseguir se aproximar de qualquer maneira.

Era só vê-lo, e, com sua mente poluída, pervertida e sadomasoquista, imaginava tudo a que tinha direito.

Tinha que dar um jeito de agarrá-lo logo, não aguentava mais ficar só olhando. Tinha o risco de ser enxotada de novo por ele em uma nova investida, mas era disso que Sa-chan gostava.

A kunoichi de cabelos púrpura tirou de seu bolso um vidrinho com um pó fino e rosa e o beijou.

- Gin-san, você vai ser meu... E faremos muitas coisas "S" e muitas coisas "M", e...!

Nisso, o vidrinho escapou de sua mão e quase se espatifou no chão, não fosse ela ter caído de cara antes para salvar o pequeno frasco. Ouviu passos se aproximando e rapidamente se escondeu.

- Com tanto trabalho pra limpar um bar mais empoeirado do que aquele da bruxa velha, eu acho que merecia ganhar mais do que uma garrafa de bebida desconhecida e quinhentos ienes.

- Gin-san, por que você não leva essa garrafa pra Otose-san ver? – Shinpachi sugeriu.

- E o que a velha vai querer ver em uma garrafa velha e desconhecida?

- Talvez ver se a garrafa é mais velha que ela? – Kagura perguntou.

- É, quem sabe... Se isso valer alguma coisa, eu troco por dinheiro.

Nisso, o trio Yorozuya chegou e se adentrou no bar de Otose. Sa-chan, em fração de segundos, conseguira se esgueirar ali. E, por incrível que pareça, conseguira sem ser notada. E sem perder os óculos.

- Ei – Gintoki disse sem rodeios. – Esta bebida aqui vale alguma coisa?

Sem a menor cerimônia, botou a garrafa no balcão e cruzou os braços à espera da resposta. Essa resposta teria que ser dita logo.

Otose examinou detidamente a garrafa e o seu conteúdo. Abriu a tampa e cheirou. Em seguida, tampou e devolveu ao Yorozuya:

- É apenas bebida comum em uma garrafa bonita. Você foi passado para trás.

- Como é que é? Tem certeza de que não tá me sacaneando, bruxa velha?

- Catherine! – Otose chamou. – Traga aqui o saquê de sempre!

Catherine entregou a referida garrafa a Otose, que a abriu e fez com que Gintoki cheirasse o conteúdo. Em seguida, ele cheirou a garrafa que tinha recebido e percebeu que era a mesmíssima coisa. Era um saquê bastante comum, colocado em uma garrafa diferente.

- Eu não acredito que fui enganado! – o albino murmurou.

- O sujeito te enganou muito bem. Vai ter que se contentar em beber isso aí. Não vou usar pra abater o seu aluguel, porque o valor é uma mixaria.

- Quê? Mesmo depois de eu ter quase me matado pra desentupir uma chaminé, além de limpar um bar? Eu fiquei meia hora entalado lá respirando fuligem e é assim que eu sou tratado?

- Você deveria prestar atenção no que recebe, seu irresponsável!

- Será que não te convence a explicação de que um babaca me passou a perna, bruxa velha?

E assim a discussão seguia, com os ânimos acirrados de Otose e Gintoki. Enquanto isso acontecia, Shinpachi começava a cantar no karaokê a mais nova música de Terakado Tsuu e Kagura se empanturrava com uma tigela enorme de arroz.

Sa-chan, de cabeça para baixo, abriu o vidrinho e jogou o seu precioso pó rosa em uma das garrafas. Claro que, antes de tomar um chá de sumiço, quase deixou escapar um gritinho histérico e se abraçou, completamente arrepiada com o que estava imaginando após aquele pozinho fazer efeito com uma certa pessoa.

Gintoki, aborrecido, saiu dali com a polêmica garrafa na mão e subiu pra casa, seguido por Shinpachi e Kagura. Alguns minutos depois, o garoto de óculos se despediu por estar na hora de ir para casa.

Assim, restaram apenas o ex-samurai e a garota Yato. Mas ela também não permaneceria ali. Passaria a noite em uma festinha do pijama. Na casa de uma das garotas que moravam ali nas redondezas.

E, assim, o albino ficou sozinho... Ou era isso que ele pensava, pois mal sabia ele que Sa-chan entrara ali de fininho, como costumava fazer.

- Que ótimo... – ele murmurou. – Agora eu tô com uma garrafa de saquê barato, que não me deu retorno nenhum. Só pra não ficar no prejuízo total, vou experimentá-lo.

Abriu a garrafa e sentiu um cheiro bastante familiar. Aquele saquê tinha um cheiro de morango misturado ao cheiro tradicional da bebida. Despejou um pouco do líquido em um copinho, bastante intrigado.

Sentiu o cheiro mais uma vez e resolveu arriscar. Bebeu a dose e até gostou do leve sabor de morango da bebida. Resolveu tomar mais, afinal o saquê poderia se perder.

Mas, eis que, na hora em que Gintoki iria saborear a segunda dose, algo caiu atrás dele, produzindo um forte baque no assoalho. Ele se virou pra ver e...

- Você?


	2. Efeito esperado

**Os efeitos de uma bebedeira II**

_**O golpe do "Boa Noite, Cinderelo"**_

_**Parte 2**_

_**Efeito esperado**_

- Você? – Gintoki perguntou sem se alterar, pois dar de cara com sua perseguidora em sua própria casa já era rotina.

Sa-chan se levantou sem responder e ajeitou os óculos. Por sorte, eles não saíram do rosto durante a queda. Estava com muita sorte, diga-se de passagem. Colocou os olhos sobre o Yorozuya, que tomava a dose de saquê, bruscamente interrompida pela aparição triunfante da kunoichi.

Para ela conseguir o que tanto queria, bastava aquele pozinho diluído em uma garrafa de saquê. Duas a três doses da bebida com esse pó rosado eram o bastante para que se manifestasse o efeito desejado pela ninja de óculos. Até então, a "stalker-ninja-profissional" o vira tomar a primeira dose. Ou seja, faltava apenas uma ou duas pra que ocorresse o que fora planejado.

Estranhamente, Gintoki não a enxotou dali, como habitualmente fazia. Pelo contrário, tomou sua segunda dose de saquê e a encarou com sua típica expressão de preguiça. Estaria ele estudando uma maneira de enxotá-la de modo mais eficiente?

Ele, por seu turno, se sentia estranho. Começava a sentir calor. Não se lembrava de ter ouvido na previsão do tempo sobre a noite ser quente. Mas sentia que estava quente. Começou a suar e secou com a manga do quimono o suor que começava a escorrer pelo rosto.

"Que calor...!", pensou. "Será que tô começando a ficar com febre? Pode ser que mais uma dose resolva."

Sem se importar com a "intrusa", Gintoki colocou a terceira dose no copinho e bebeu, encarando Sa-chan. Logo depois, levantou-se e foi em sua direção. Ela já se preparava para possivelmente ser enxotada, porém percebeu que os olhos castanho-avermelhados do Yorozuya a olhavam de forma diferente.

Seria o efeito do que colocara no saquê? Ainda não sabia ao certo.

Ele se aproximou dela, que logo recuou, por puro instinto. Seu rosto estava corado, provavelmente pelo efeito do álcool. Porém, ele não se embebedava tão facilmente. Mais alguns passos, e ele a colocou literalmente contra a parede.

Aquele estranho calor começou a tomar conta de todo seu corpo, e seus pensamentos estavam se desordenando. Havia algo ali que estava completamente errado, porém ele não conseguia saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Sua respiração estava ofegante, não de cansaço, mas de vontade de algo. Seu rosto estava mais corado, além de ligeiramente suado. Algo ali estava realmente estranho com ele. Tão estranho que via Sa-chan de forma diferente e sentia-se incapaz de lançá-la janela afora.

Seus hormônios começavam a ficar à flor da pele, a fervilhar em seu corpo todo. Seus pensamentos se embaralharam ainda mais, começando a ser dominados por seus instintos mais primitivos. A razão começava a ser suplantada por seus impulsos.

Os olhos de Sa-chan encaravam os olhos castanho-avermelhados de Gintoki, que puxava a gola da camisa por conta do calor. Mas que raio de calor era aquele que sentia...?

Ver o Yorozuya naquele estado a deixava nas nuvens. Seu plano dera certo! Seu alvo estava em suas mãos, era hora de aproveitar a chance!

Agarrou-o pela gola alta da camisa, puxando-o para si. Seu olhar, por trás daquele par de óculos, refletia puro desejo. Puro desejo de estar com aquele albino.

Começou com um beijo, que logo se aprofundou quando Gintoki deixou-se dominar por completo por seus instintos. Sua língua se introduzia sem pedir licença por entre os lábios da kunoichi, que saboreava cada instante daquilo.

Ele a pressionou contra a parede e retomou de onde pararam para respirar. Enquanto um devorava os lábios do outro, Sa-chan não perdeu a chance de dar uma generosa apalpada nas nádegas do ex-samurai. Ele não se importou com isso, simplesmente queria mais. Muito mais. Sem condições de raciocinar direito, simplesmente queria ir logo ao que lhe interessava.

Seus instintos masculinos apenas queriam o prazer e ali contra a parede estava alguém que poderia lhe proporcioná-lo.

- G-Gin-san...? O que você vai fazer?

- Vamos a um lugar melhor, na sala sempre tem um intrometido pra invadir.

Gintoki pegou Sa-chan em seus braços e, aos beijos carregados de luxúria, chegaram ao quarto do Yorozuya. Ambos estavam agora no futon, e se encaravam ofegantes. A ninja também estava igualmente ansiosa para ir ao que interessava.

Com ar provocante, começou a se despir diante dos olhos de Gintoki, que começava a gostar do que via... E, a cada movimento sensual da kunoichi, começava a ficar excitado. E com muito, muito calor.

Ao final, Sa-chan estava completamente despida, para loucura total dos hormônios do Yorozuya. Este não perdeu tempo e começou a fazer o mesmo. Mas Sa-chan o deteve:

- Nada disso, Gin-san... Você tá muito apressadinho...

O dopado Yorozuya não questionou. Deixou que a ninja fizesse tudo. Delicadamente, ela tirou o cinto e a faixa que prendiam à cintura o quimono branco vestido pela metade pela inércia, a vestimenta caiu. Em seguida, ela abriu sua camisa preta e começou a acariciar seu peitoral.

Ele, por baixo dela, deu um sorriso bem malandro, indicando assim que estava gostando da "brincadeira". Antes que ela partisse à retirada das calças, puxou-a para dar mais um beijo quente e cheio de luxúria, e não perdendo a chance de acariciar um dos seios dela, arrancando o primeiro gemido de prazer.

E mais uma vez os lábios de ambos se encontraram em mais um beijo ardente e urgente, indicando que aquilo era só o começo. E, como planejado, Gintoki estava dopado a ponto de satisfazer os seus pervertidos desejos.

E tinha que aproveitar antes que o albino voltasse ao normal quando o efeito da bebida passasse.


	3. Depois do bembão A defenestração!

**Os efeitos de uma bebedeira II**

_**O golpe do "Boa Noite, Cinderelo"**_

_**Parte 3**_

_**Depois do "bem-bão"... A defenestração*!**_

Após mais um beijo carregado de volúpia, Sa-chan fitou mais uma vez o rosto de Gintoki. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo, e muito. Tinha que andar logo com esse "divertimento", antes que o efeito da bebida acabasse.

Decidiu continuar com a brincadeira de despir o Yorozuya. Mas, antes que isso fosse feito, com agilidade ele inverteu a posição de ambos. Agora, ele é quem ficava por cima.

- Nada disso... – ele disse sinalizando "não" com a mão. – Agora eu é que vou brincar um pouquinho...

Antes que ela pensasse sobre a que tipo de brincadeira ele estaria se referindo, sua boca emitiu um gemido. Gintoki havia colocado o dedo dentro de sua intimidade, e fazia movimentos ali que deixavam a kunoichi louca.

- Estou te torturando? – ele perguntou com um sorriso cafajeste estampado no rosto.

- Você sabe que quanto mais você me tortura, mais eu fico excitada...! Por favor, me torture mais... Muito mais...!

Ele continuou a "tortura", fazendo mais movimentos ritmados com o dedo, dentro da feminilidade de Sa-chan. À medida que os movimentos eram intensificados, ela se arqueava e deixava escapar gritos de prazer. Aquela era a "tortura" mais deliciosa a que fora submetida.

Mas não queria ficar só nisso. Queria mais. Queria aquele homem dentro dela. E logo.

O ex-samurai percebeu isso e retirou as calças e a cueca. Sa-chan estava úmida e convidativa, logo não resistiu à tentação.

Introduziu bem lentamente seu membro na intimidade da kunoichi, que deixou escapar um gemido de puro prazer. Gintoki deu mais um sorrisinho e começou a se movimentar de forma bem ritmada e lenta dentro dela. Ao mesmo tempo, para deixá-la mais enlouquecida, começou a sugar seus mamilos.

Logo as estocadas começaram a ficar mais fortes e intensas e agora ele passou a devorar seus lábios com muita vontade, abafando os gemidos de ambos. À medida que o clímax se aproximava, Gintoki aumentou ainda mais a intensidade e a velocidade das investidas, e Sa-chan pedia por mais, queria ainda mais forte e mais rápido.

Pedido atendido imediatamente, e logo as mentes de ambos ficaram em branco. Finalmente chegaram ao orgasmo. Instantes depois, Gintoki desabou ao lado de Sa-chan no futon. A ninja de cabelos purpúreos, por fim, estava satisfeita.

Ambos, exaustos e suados, ofegavam após algo tão intenso. E, instantes depois, o Yorozuya apagou.

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram aquele quarto. No futon, Gintoki e Sa-chan permaneciam adormecidos por conta do que acontecera à noite.

O despertador em forma de _justaway_ fez com que o Yorozuya acordasse para desligá-lo. Virou-se de bruços e alcançou o despertador que, por fim, conseguira desligar. Já ia se virar para dar mais um cochilo antes de levantar, quando sentiu que algo ali estava estranho.

Para começar, estava sem a camisa do pijama. Em seguida, percebeu que o edredom estava mais em contato com a pele que o normal. Ou seja, estava sem seu pijama. O mais esquisito é que se sentia completamente pelado. Mas seus olhos o convenceram de que ele não estava se sentindo pelado... Na verdade, ele ESTAVA completamente pelado, peladinho da silva, porque viu jogada no chão sua cueca favorita com estampa de morangos.

E não era só a cueca que estava ali jogada no quarto. Sua camisa preta estava em um lugar, sua calça em outro e seu quimono, bem como a faixa e o cinto, em outros pontos do cômodo. Tudo espalhado.

A cabeça começou a latejar e ele se lembrou de ter bebido na véspera. Mas estava confuso. Será que tinha bebido tanto? Não se lembrava de ter bebido tanto a ponto de encher a cara e não saber o que houve depois.

Para passar a dor de cabeça, voltou a se deitar. Quando se aconchegou, deu de cara com a "companheira". Uma bela mulher de cabelos púrpura em um sono tranquilo – Sa-chan, sua _stalker_.

As roupas dela também estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, assim como as suas. Tomou coragem e levantou o edredom que os cobria, e teve uma constatação: tanto ele como ela estavam completamente nus.

Sua cabeça começara a trabalhar mais rápido, enquanto seus olhos continuavam a percorrer todo o quarto. Foi quando viu ali aquela garrafa que recebera como pagamento de seu último serviço. Exalava aquele adocicado cheiro de morango que sentira ao começar a beber. Aquele saquê não tinha aquele cheiro quando foi aberto no bar da velha.

Saquê com cheiro e gosto de morango... A ninja míope pelada ao seu lado... Aí tinha coisa! Aí tinha treta!

Mas é claro! Foi treta mesmo! Não fazia sentido o cheiro e o gosto do saquê mudarem logo que saiu do bar com a garrafa. Nenhuma teoria absurda formulada por ele faria sentido... A não ser uma... Desconfiava que a _stalker_ havia colocado algum pó com o cheiro e o gosto de morango na bebida para dopá-lo e...

- Sacanagem! – murmurou, levando a mão ao rosto. – Caí no golpe do "Boa noite, Cinderela"...! E ainda transei com ela sem saber...! Não dá pra acreditar, não dá...!

Sa-chan se virou e acordou. Alcançou os óculos, sob o olhar de assombro do albino e fitou seu rosto. Assumiu um ar _sexy_ e com um tom de voz igualmente sensual disse:

- Bom dia, Gin-san... Tá pronto pra um "segundo _round_"?

Ela já ia fazendo biquinho pra beijá-lo, quando...

- GYAA!

... Gintoki soltou um grito como se fosse uma donzela pega em trajes menores e puxou o edredom para cobrir seu corpo, como se estivesse todo cheio de pudores – quando, na verdade, ainda estava era apavorado de sua teoria estar completamente certa.

- _VADE RETRO_, SUA MALUCA MÍOPE! NEM QUERO PENSAR QUE VOCÊ ABRIU AS PERNAS PRA MIM, E QUE EU FIZ TUDO DOPADO! SUA... SUA... APROVEITADORA DE HOMENS DOPADOS!

- Gin-san, não pense assim... Ontem à noite foi tão bom...

Gintoki rapidamente se levantou e juntou as roupas dela, jogou por cima da kunoichi e enrolou tudo no futon. Abriu a grande janela de um golpe só, com o pé mesmo, e sem pensar duas vezes, defenestrou a ninja e fechou imediatamente a janela, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

A campainha tocou e ele percebeu que ainda estava nu. Mais do que depressa, vestiu pelo menos a cueca e as calças ainda abertas e foi atender.

- Bom dia, Gin-san!

- Bom dia, Gin-chan!

- Ei, Shinpachi, cadê as chaves?

- Acabei esquecendo em casa. – o garoto de óculos respondeu.

- Gin-chan, tá querendo mostrar a cueca nova, é? – Kagura apontou pras calças meio abertas do Yorozuya.

- Eu tava me vestindo, oras! – ele respondeu fechando o zíper.

Os três adentraram na sala e Shinpachi e Kagura reconheceram a garrafa do dia anterior. Gintoki, após terminar de se vestir, pegou a tal garrafa e foi à cozinha despejar todo o conteúdo que sobrara. Não queria correr riscos de se dopar de novo e, se bobear, poderia até acordar não com uma ninja míope, mas com uma velha quase mumificada ao seu lado no futon.

Só de pensar em uma possibilidade tão horrorosa como essa, tinha certeza de que estava fazendo o certo.

- Gin-san – o garoto questionou. – Não vai tomar essa bebida?

- Ela venceu, Shinpachi. Não presta mais.

Nem Shinpachi e nem Kagura questionaram a resposta de seu chefe. Eles não entendiam nada de saquê, exceto que o excesso fazia os adultos ficarem de ressaca e vomitando em qualquer lugar.

Gintoki foi à janela da cozinha e jogou a referida garrafa fora. Ouviu um barulho como se ela houvesse acertado a cabeça de alguém. Voltou e verificou, pois não queria acertar a cabeça de um oficial do Shinsengumi e, por isso, acabar indo em cana.

Viu que a garrafa jazia ao lado de um corpo estendido no chão. Uma ninja-_stalker_-sadomasoquista-míope-de-óculos havia sido atingida.

Gintoki fechou a janela e murmurou:

- Agora é sério... Preciso mesmo ficar um bom tempo sem beber...!

**Fim**

_***Defenestração:**__ Ato de jogar algo ou alguém pela janela._


End file.
